


Looking For Signs

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl goes out early</p><p>1MW 100-Drabble/icon challenge prompt: dew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Signs

Daryl slipped quietly past their guard wire and walked around the perimeter. The heavy dew made it easy to make sure their camp was still secure or not. Deeming it secure, he set off in search of something to hunt. The heavy dew that made it easy for him to make sure no one was snooping around their makeshift camp also made it easy for him to track. Making his way through what he was sure were animal trails he hoped for rabbit or squirrel but smiled when he saw the cloven hoof print. They'd be having deer for breakfast.


End file.
